


Shownu and his demonic mates [temporary title]

by AudryWess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All-in era, Author loves all of her boys, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Demons, Everyone is switch, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ok Wonho is mostly bottom, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shownu is confused, Smut, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudryWess/pseuds/AudryWess
Summary: What could six guys want from Shownu? Just him to be their mate. And mate him. And have offsprings.It contains cumflation, mpreg and other kinky stuff. If you don't like it, DON'T READ!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I tried to ignore the idea of this fic, but apparently I have to write it. It's going to be really hard stuff, it contains cumflation, mpreg and other kinky stuff. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.
> 
> English is not my first language. If I make mistakes, please tell me. Comments and kudos make me happy :)

– I told you, I can try to do it.

–  And I told you, Wonho, that it doesn’t work like that. We need to find the right person.

– I’m so tired of it, Kiki. We will die before finding our mate.

– Don’t be pessimistic, and don’t call me Kiki. Just put something on and let’s go hunt.

The night was dark and dangerous, but they were demons, it was dangerous because of them, they didn’t have to fear anything. They usually went to different places, to optimise the time, so they could search in six different areas at the same time. They had been travelling around South Korea for years, going back to the biggest cities every couple of months. They had been in Seoul for a week, every night in different clubs, restaurants, theatres, or just roaming around the streets. They searched for their mate in every human being, and sometimes they spotted other supernatural creatures doing the same. It was almost morning and they had agreed to meet at a new café near their house.

– I went to 7 different clubs, but I find nothing – said Minhyuk. They all briefly resumed their night, sadly without any positive news.

– Gotta go take a breath – said IM, standing up lazily.

– Comin’ too – added Jooheon after a second.

The two friends went out to smoke, and they went ahead in the small street next to the cafe, so they could cuddle a little together, without being seen.

– Hyung, what if we don’t find our mate?

– We will, no doubt. It takes a lot of time, but I know they will be amazing

– Yeah. Still, I really hope it’s a man.

– Yeah, me too. But even if it was a woman, it would be perfect.

They were about to go back in when a door opened. It was probably the back door of the café, and a young man walked outside with a black bag full of garbage. He didn’t seem to notice the two demons hugging, and just did his task and went back inside.

– Wow – said the two of them at the same time. Their eyes met and became bigger and a light passed behind them. They ran inside to their brothers, they didn’t even sit, but started to speak straight, each one covering the words of the other so that the sitting four couldn’t understand a word.

– Calm down, you are speaking too fast. What are you, rappers? – Minhyuk tried to make them more demonly comprehensible.

– We found him!

– Thank God, Lord, it’s a man – commented Wonho.

– Please tell me he’s legal – asked Hyungwon.

– Yeah, I think. He works here.

Four heads turned around, trying to check out the workers.

– I think he works in the back only – said Jooheon.

The two youngest finally sat and started to think of a strategy. The youngest and the sharpest mind came up with a plan in just a couple of seconds.

– Hyungwon, call the cute waitress and ask her if there’s another boy working here, say it’s a middle school mate of yours.

So, he did.

– Ah you mean Shownu, yes just a moment... – the young girl went towards the back of the café.

After a couple of minutes, a guy, tall, broad and tanned walked to their table.

– Hi, hello, you said we went to the same middle school?

The six of them froze and watched him with their mouth open. He was so handsome, so cool, so strong. He was perfect.

\- Oh, maybe not, we were wrong. By the way, when do you finish your turn? – IM was the first one to came to senses. Shownu was very confused, but being a simple person, he replied saying he had just another hour.

– Oke, see you later then.

Confused, he went back to his work and the six demons started to decide who would be the first to meet him, using a very democratic game: Rock Paper Scissors. After another hour, they took their leave and went outside to attack Shownu. As they imagined, he exited the backdoor, and they were there, all ogling on his body, but just because they didn’t know him yet. The would them love him for his personality too, because he was their mate, the one and only creature made for them all.

– Hi again, we know you must be dead tired, so we will keep it short. We’d like to date you – Wonho won the privilege to be the first one to break the news.

– Date me? All of you?

He was confused, it’s not normal to be confessed by six people at the same time.

– We are, hem, a sort of group… of people… it’s complicated – Hyungwon tried to explain without scaring the shit out of him.

– And you want to have a relationship with me, together? Like a poly?

– Sort of. We have sex sometimes, but we are more like brothers – revealed Minhyuk, who doesn’t know any shame.

– I admit, it’s quite a strange question, but it doesn’t weird me out, really. I feel like a string pulling towards you.

The six demons couldn’t believe their ears, he was really considering the possibility of them dating and things. Wonho started suddenly to cry, and in a moment, they were all crying. Shownu was taken aback a bit by their reaction, but just waited, shifting his weight between his feet uncomfortably. IM, as usual, was the first one to regain his composure, and handed the guy a piece of paper.

– There are our mobile numbers, with our names. When you feel like, just ring us, at whichever hour you feel like. We’ll always pick it up. You can ask us everything. We can meet sometimes, even on single dates, so it doesn’t weird you out.

Then they presented themselves, since they realised they didn’t do that until that moment.

They went along with him till his bus stop. When his ride came, he went on board and before the door closed, he looked towards them and smiled, his eyes got small and a lot of cute wrinkles decorated his skin around the eyes.

 

Shownu has been home for a couple of minutes, his shift ended with a strange encounter with six guys. They presented themselves as a group of people who were looking for a partner to be shared among themselves. He had to admit he hadn’t really thought about something similar in all his life, but it was exciting: six people found him enough attractive to ask him out at the same time. He was rather good looking, he knew that, so he had received a quite amount of attention, both from girls and boys. He preferred when they were bold because otherwise he sometimes couldn’t understand if they were interested or just being friendly. All of them were good looking, in a different way. Three of them had dark hair, one light brown, one platinum blond and one white. He couldn’t link the names to the faces yet. It suddenly settled in the deep of his mind that he’d already decided he would meet them again: he wanted to try and date them. His eyes were screaming, bloodshot because he was so tired, and he reluctantly washed and went to bed. Luckily, he didn’t have the second job on that day, so he could sleep for at least 7 hours straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date for Shownu. Who will he call?

– Has he called anybody?

– Jooheon, stop it. You would know it.

The six demons were sitting in circle on the carpet. All their phones between them, waiting for a call to come. It was almost midday and Shownu hadn’t called yet.

– What if we scared him and he’s already flown to Mexico to hide? – asked Wonho, biting his nails.

– Don’t be absurd. He’s our mate, he must have felt something, like we did towards him.

Hours passed, and the demons were more and more agitated, and starting to lose their hope, too. Suddenly a screen lit up and Minhyuk was the fastest to pick it up.

– Hello, this is Miss Kang of…

– Fuck this bitch – replied Minhyuk hanging up on her.

Wonho looked really sad, and IM went to hug him, putting his head on his shoulder, his arms circling the broad hyung.

After another hour, or so seemed to them, Hyungwon’s phone buzzed. He picketed it up with trembling hands.

– Hello…

– Ah, hi, are you Hyungwon? This is Shownu, from the café…

Half of them were already crying since the hi, their demonic ears could hear better than humans.

– Hi Shownu, it’s nice to hear your voice. How was your day?

– I just wake up, since I worked the night shift… What about you?

Kihyun breathed an “of course”, that was why he hadn’t called earlier.

– Nothing much, I waited with the guys.

– Yeah, right. It’s good then I didn’t wait for days before calling.

– Sure, we would already be dead because of the sorrow. – From the other side come only silence – I was kiddin’, sort of.

– Oh ok, I’m still a bit slow because I’ve overslept.

– Don’t worry. You called so I presume you want us to meet, right?

They all smiled when the heard their mate coughing embarrassed.

– Yeah, you stirred my curiosity. But I think it’s better if I get to know only one of you at a time.

– That sounds good. We understand it can be overwhelming to have a group date.

Hyungwon could hear his brother telling him to ask Shownu a lot of things, they were so insistent that he was having difficulties in hearing his own thoughts. He moved his hand from up to down to signal them to lower their voices. He continued then.

– Just tell me when you are free, we could go out shopping or whatever you want.

So, they made plans to meet in two days. He said he didn’t want to know anything, Hyungwon would have to surprise him, but he was asked not to choose something Hyungwon wouldn’t enjoy.

– I like what he said about the date.

– Yes, he didn’t want to do something just to show off. It’s quite cute of him.

– He seems a cute guy.

– You guys can’t come and be like creepy stalkers, you know that right? – asked Hyungwon, just to be sure.

Nobody answered, they were all too busy watching their feet, embarrassed.

– Promise me you won’t do something stupid like that. We can’t scare him with possessive behaviour.

One by one, the five demons swore to be nice and stay at home.

 

The two days couldn’t have passed more slowly. Every minute was a stabbing pain in the heart of the six demons. The last three hours before the so waited date were spent deciding what Hyungwon would wear. Obviously the six of them had completely different ideas. IM wanted him to be cute, Wonho to be almost naked, Jooheon aggressive, Kihyun bold, Minhyuk elegant. In the end Hyungwon wore something in between Minhyuk and Kihyun style, since were the two he like the most on him. He took the keys and tried to flee without being asked about a hundred things from his brother about what he was going to say to Shownu.

– Are you driving the Bugatti? – asked Jooheon.

– Obviously not. I don’t want to attract too many curious eyes. See ya.

 

They decided to meet near a subway station, even though the demon omitted to say he wouldn’t use it. It was late morning, he arrived a little earlier, but he saw that Shownu was already there waiting, walking around with a cup holder. How sweet of him. He rolled down the window and called him, telling him to hurry and climb in.

– Are you gonna kidnap me?

– Ah, that would help us making you our boyfriend. Do you think we should do it?

– No, just courting me is fine. I bought coffee, hope you like it.

They naturally started small talking while sipping the drinks and driving to their destination. Words weren’t forced outside their mouths, so the hour and spare minutes passed fast. There were silent moments too, but they weren’t full of embarrassment, they could feel good just by staying close. Skyscrapers left for smaller houses, that left for the countryside, that left for… the sea. The ocean was in front of them. Hyungwon parked the car and told Shownu to follow him, after taking out a bag from the trunk. A slow breeze ruffled their hair while they walked to the beach, walking side by side. It was still too cold to go inside the water, but the sun was happily kissing their skin, heating them, enough for what Hyungwon had planned.

– Choose a spot.

Shwonu looked around a bit, then he started walking towards his left. After a while he stopped and turned around once.

– Here – declared Shownu happily, looking like a seal.

Hyungwon was happy with his mate choice. He put the bag on the ground and then took out a heavy picnic blanket, that Shownu helped putting down, without even being asked. It was like they had known for years and did things naturally.

– Ah, I’m so tired – said Hyungwon letting himself falling down, sprawling in the middle of the blanket. Shownu found a spot and sat near the demon.

– Are you not used to drive for a long time?

– No, I just get tired really easily – confessed Hyungwon, laughing at himself. A low rumbling let him know that Shownu stomach was empty, thanks to his superior hearing, and he founds the strength to move and he took some boxes out of the bag, which contained their lunch.

– Did you cook all of this?

– Unfortunately, no. Kihyun, the tiny one, is the cook of the group. He did most of the work, but I helped him.

– So, did you plan today’s trip together?

– No. I had to tell them I wanted to have a picnic with you, and only because I needed Kihyun’s help, but I didn’t say where. By the way, can we take some photos? They’ll be dying right now, waiting for some news.

Hyungwon took a couple of selcas and sent them to the group chat.

They replied immediately, the screen of the phone lit with many different notifications. Mostly were saying they were envious of them for being at the sea.

– Shownu is so cute, he has the same expression in every photo! – read out loud the subject of the message.

Hyungwon stilled in fear, but Shownu started to laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes, since he knew really well about that habit of looking the same in every selca. Without him noticing, Hyungwon recorded his laugh and sent the vocal to the other demons.

Finally, they got to eat, every box containing easy foods to eat on the beach, Hyungwon taking small bites of this and that, instead Shownu was filling his cheeks like a fool chipmunk. The two were clicking right, and the date had almost ended without them noticing. The sun was lowering in the sky, they put away the blanket and what food remained, then they strolled around a bit, before returning to the parking lot. The way back took more because of the traffic and Hyungwon decided he had to drive Shownu to this house. Once they arrived, the demon got off the car too, but he didn’t know what to do. Should he kiss him? Or hug? Or just wave his hand? But Shownu was braver than him, so he used his stillness made of indecision and kissed the demon on the cheek. Then walked away, backwards, saying:

– Thank you, call ya!

 

The lock on the door beeped and opened with a clang, and the poor demon was assaulted with thousand questions. He was still dumbfounded, he didn’t really know how he came home, couldn’t remember him driving in the streets.

– I think I love him already – were the only words he pronounced for all the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna be next?


	3. Chapter 3

Some days had passed since Shownu and Hyungwon date and in that time the man started contacting them more frequently. He was added to a group chat with all the demons, even if he didn’t want because he found it strange to talk to people he only saw once. With Hyungwon it was different, because the actually get to know each other, a little. To be honest, the demons tried to be not too much aggressive, since they still were almost strangers to their mate. By their side, the fact that Hyungwon was already feeling something more than curiosity to the man, was leading all of them to feel that too. They were bound to feel part of their brother sensations, especially since those feelings were aimed at their so longed-for mate. They started sharing everyday activities photos to each other, like what they were eating, or the view from the bus, or a cute cat sleeping. In the morning, Kihyun received a private message from Shownu, asking if he could call or he was busy. After the go from the demon, his phone started to vibrate at the incoming call.

– Hi Shownu, how are you?

– Hi, hello. I’m fine, you?

– Now that I hear your voice, I’m good – said the demon, knowing he was going towards the cringey lane. Yeah, definitely, based on the silence on the other side of the phone.

– Thank you, I guess? I wanted to ask you, I know it’s quite rushed, so I understand if you say no…

– I’ll come.

– What? I haven’t even said what.

– It’s a yes, whatever you want to ask.

Shownu told Kihyun that he was supposed to be at work in the evening, but a colleague of him asked if he could cover his shift the next day, so he was free that day. Since it would be the only free night in a while, he wanted to spend his time with one of the potential boyfriends. Last time with Hyungwon it has been nice, more than nice, if he wanted to be honest. He remembered that he said that Kihyun, who had cooked for their picnic, was interested in photography, and by chance he read about an exhibition taking place only by night, for a limited amount of time. When he mentioned it to Kihyun, the demon said he would love to go there with him, even though he had already said yes to their date. They had a little chat then they decided when and where to meet. Kihyun offered to drive him to the exhibition but the man declined saying he had something to do in the city before, so he would already be near there. Some of the fellow demons were at home, so they heard about Kihyun’s date, but he told everybody as soon they were home. Since it was late afternoon, he didn’t have a lot of time to get ready.

– What should I wear?

– It doesn’t matter, its not like you can win his love with your small body – said Minhyuk, before ducking to avoid being hit by something thrown by Kihyun.

– You don’t have to worry, he’s a cool guy. Just enjoy yourself – said Hyungwon.

Slightly reassured by his brother, Kihyun left the home by foot, wanting to take the public transport. He would have taken the car, if he had to pick up Shownu, but he didn’t really want to drive again in the near future. A month before he had an accident, nothing serious, but he was still a bit shaken. He didn’t even have to change bus to reach the meeting point. He was a little early, so he went inside a bookshop near the stop, to kill the time. It was a few minutes after the time they decided to meet when he saw Shwonu, waving his harm.

– Sorry, I saw a thing I had to buy. – He put his hand in the pocket and then showed it to the demon. It was a keychain, a little plush rodent with a small camera in his hands. – Thank you, the food was really good.

Kihyun was turning a slight shade of red, he didn’t expect Shownu to be so direct and sincere.

– Do you wanna walk a bit or shall we take the bus? – asked Shownu. Then they agreed to go by foot, since it wasn’t really far away, and they could have taken a look around the shops. Around them there were a lot of small stands which served a bazillion types of street foods, and Kihyun could feel that the smell of food was distracting his mate. He went quiet and stopped in the middle of the street.

– Are you hungry?

– How do you know? – asked Shownu, embarrassed because he was caught red-handed. He explained he had a lot to do so he only had a snack a lot of hours ago.

– That’s no good. You need to eat a lot to be healthy, come, let’s buy something.

The human couldn’t say anything against it, so they just bought a fish skewer and ate it while going to the exhibition. Finally, they reached the building, that was nice and new, it had a couple of floors that were used for shows and events, and one of them was now occupied by the photographs they went to appreciate. They were displayed in two rooms, one showed older coloured photos, the other one newer black and white shots. You couldn’t find a single person in any of the picture. The theme was the urban environment without its creator. Shownu couldn’t really understand some photos, they were good but that was all, for him. Instead, Kihyun was enchanted, and he was walking in utter silence, without realising he wasn’t being a good companion, but Shownu wasn’t a man of many words, so it was acceptable. He took his time looking at the smaller man, his pointy profile, his masculine hands. The demon was so focused he didn’t realise he was walking backwards, until he felt strong arms around him, that stopped him from bumping in an old lady. He came back to his sense and added his excuse to Shownu’s.

– I’m sorry, I was too focused on the print. Are you tired? I could stay here for days without realising.

Shownu laughed a little, shaking his head and his hand.

– No, don’t worry. I’m enjoying my personal exhibition.

Kihyun was speechless. How could he be so cheesy in public? Shownu would be the death of him. Stuttering, the demon said he needed some fresh air, so they left the place. They went back to the area with a lot of food-stands, and they bough a small amount of a dozen different kinds of food. They moved then to a nearby park, so they could eat while sitting on a bench. Since it was quite late, the metal of the seat was cold, so they put their coats under their backside. They chitchatted about the other demons, Kihyun complained he had to take care of them like babies. It was an exaggeration, but it was not too far from the reality, at least concerning food.

– Why do you live all together?

– We are really close. There was a time we lived apart, even in different countries, but recently we decided to live in the same house, for a while. It’s easier to have a house instead of six, here in Seoul.

They ate everything they had bought, but none of them seemed to notice, and just went on with their date, laughing and joking. Hyungwon was right, it was really easy going out with Shownu, he seemed a steady rock, giving you protection or support, but you could have fun around it, climbing it. They were interrupted by the double sound of an incoming message. “Please, don’t tell us that you two decided to flee alone and never give our poor souls a chance” wrote Minhyuk.

– I’m gonna kill him for interrupting.

– Tell him I will go out with each one of you at least once. But it’s really late, I didn’t notice since I was having a good time.

Listlessly, they packed their litter and throwed it in the bin, then headed to the bus stop, where Shownu waited with Kihyun. Nobody was there, so they sat closely, their legs touching for the entire length. After a while, they say the bus starting to pull over, so they rose and Shownu was fast at bending a little and plant a kiss near the demon’s left ear. Hyungwon warned him Shownu was swift in his attacks, but he hadn’t foreseen that.

– Good night, Kihyun.

– You too. Text me when you’re home.

 

Once the demon was home, he had to tell everything they did, saw, talked about to his brothers, and differently from Hyungwon, he was able to answer all the questions. They all squeaked when he reached the part when Shownu hugged him, even if it was to save the old lady.

– I can’t wait for you all to meet him alone, so then we can have a group date.

They all nodded, they couldn’t really think about a life without their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Shownu is more foreward than I initially intended, but I can't help it.
> 
> My eyes are burning so it's more likely that I have made mistakes, if you find any shake your moondongie and let me know.
> 
> Who's next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, this chapter was really hard. Since the beginning of the outline of the story, I thought that some things had to happen, but then I relised I didn't like how slow was the story going on. So i modified this chapter many many times, and still I don't know if it had turned out like I wanted. Hope you enjoy it ♡

_Morning. Kihyun told me you like working out. Mind if I join you sometimes?_

Wonho reread the message a dozen times. He couldn’t believe he would be the next one to go on a date with their mate. He immediately replied with his training program so the other could chose when it was best for him. Instead of replying by message, he called.

– Hi, Wonho. Did you have breakfast?

– Yes, I just finished. And you?

– I’m about to go to sleep since I worked till now, I’ll eat when I wake up. What about some jogging tomorrow afternoon at the park? The other days I’m busy and I don’t wanna wait more time.

They decided the time and place, then chatted a bit about a tv serie they were all watching. After a while Wonho remembered that the man had just finished working and he needed rest, so they said goodbye. The demon wasn’t in Seoul, he went to the south of the country because he had business to take care of there. He thought he wouldn’t be the next one to have a date with Shownu, because he was afraid he wasn’t expressing himself the way he wanted. He really liked the man, so he was scared of doing something wrong, and ruin his chance with him. Would he be able to live without him? And what if the demon was a problem? He would have to leave his brother and his mate. Wonho could barely concentrate on the meetings he attended that day, because his mind was working frenziedly on creating the worst scenario of his future. He barely ate, just something at night, before hopping in the car, the driver ready to bring him home. His phone lighted up one last time, one last message: _I look forward to meeting you. Good night._

The demons were almost more excited than Wonho for his date with Shownu. Maybe they weren’t, but that’s what it seemed. He was in his room, ambient music playing, he was already wearing his sport clothes, waiting on his bed. He heard the door opening and saw IM walking towards him, and then he climbed on him. He knew that his older brother needed some cuddling, and that he liked being squashed.

– I know what you have been thinking – said IM, giving kisses to the other’s face and neck. – Shownu is a great guy, and you won’t disappoint him. – Strong arms hugged his smaller frame, almost too tightly.

– Thank you. I’m so very scared. What if he doesn’t like me back?

– I highly doubt that he would not like you. If he wasn’t interested he wouldn’t have sent that message to you. He would have waited.

Wonho understood what the younger was trying not to say.

– Oh baby, he will ask you out too, don’t worry.

IM moved beside the older demon, waiting a while with him, their fingers intertwined together. After some minutes, the alarm on Wonho’s phone ringed, signalling that he had to go. He took the few things he needed and drove off. He headed to the park some minute early, because he knew he needed more time to stretch and didn’t want to bore Shownu. He was halfway with his routine when his mate arrived, a fake scowl on his face.

– Hi, hello. Don’t tell me you started without me.

– I was just stretching a bit. You wanna join me?

The two stretched without much talking, since both were focusing on the exercises. The demon’s thoughts were still lingering on the same bad area, like before, still full of fear of failing.

– Won’t you be cold? – asked Wonho, looking at Shownu’s attire.

– Your clothes seem lighter than mine. What about you?

The conversation was so absurd, so out of the blue, that Wonho started laughing and he saw Shownu smiling, his eyes full of wrinkles, and like an epiphany, the demon knew everything would be all right. After that, they jogged a bit, then they increased their speed and run properly. It was sunny so there were many people at the park, and sometimes, where it was crowded, the two of them brushed their arms or bumped slightly into each other. After a while, they started bumping on purpose. Wonho suddenly ran off from the path into the grass and Shownu ran after him, until he reached him and jumped on his back. For some seconds, Wonho seemed able to resist Shownu’s attack, but then the inertia won and the two of them fell to the ground. Shownu was on top of the demon, who squirmed and turned on his back, but then he realised the position they were in. The weight of his mate was pinning him down, and since he was sitting almost on his hips, with his hands on the ground on each side of Wonho’s head, the demon got excited. For almost an interminable minute they stayed like this, Shownu’s drops of sweat falling and soaking Wonho’s tee. When the human noticed the tension freezing almost every centimetre of Wonho, he understood what was happening.

– I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…

He set Wonho free and he rose on his feet, saying he would go grab something to drink. Before leaving, he kissed the top of the demon’s head, since he was then sitting on the ground. After a second, or what seemed to Wonho, Shownu was back with two veggie smoothies, and sat by his side. Wonho was looking for something to say, to try to save what he thought was the worst date ever.

– I feel really close to you – said Shownu suddenly. – And since we have been chatting and calling for a while, I feel like I have been knowing you since forever. But this is the first time we really hang out.

The words Wonho wanted to say where difficult to pronounce, and not because of his lisp.

– It’s not your fault, I like… being pinned down, and I like you, too, so it was… I’m sorry if I grossed you out.

A pang of anger hit the demon when Shownu laughed but then he felt the other’s arms around him and he whispered in his ear.

– I’m not grossed out. Rather, I’m quite flattered. I like your… responsiveness. Unfortunately, this is not the right time nor place to explore our kinks.

They finished their drink, then Shownu asked if Wonho felt still like going on with their exercises. So, they jogged again a little till they reached the area of the park where some fitness equipment were. I was different from what Wonho was used to, since he usually used his private gym, but it was a nice type of different, just for once in a while. They stayed there a bit, then moved away to do some bodyweight workout. Wonho needed some help for doing sit-ups, so Shownu kept his feet to the ground with his hands. Every time the demon moved up, his face was so near Shownu’s, their lips almost touching, only a millimetre of air dividing them. Wonho would have liked being able to destroy that distance but the teasing was so much exciting, too. Then they switched position, and Shownu thought differently. After just the first sit-up, he gently put his lips on the demon’s ones, every time he went up, he planted a kiss on Wonho’s lips, that he kept moist with small licks. When he finished his round, he put his hand behind Wonho’s neck and kissed him briefly but roughly.

– Let’s go back, it’s getting colder and late – said Shownu with short breath.

They walked back to the parking lot.

– Do you want me to drive you home?

– I’ve sweat a lot, I don’t want to dirty your car – replied Shownu, his wet t-shirt glued to his skin, revealing his frame mercilessly. Wonho hugged him tightly, not caring about his wetness.

– Keep it secret, but I think this is a new kink of mine because I find it very sexy. You are shining. Hop up.

They were lucky because they avoid being stuck in the traffic, but they could see that just a few cars behind was hell. Both were quite worn out, so they just listened to some music and hummed along when they liked the songs. The demon didn’t need to ask for directions because since the time Hyungwon drove Shownu home, all of them memorised they way. Too soon Wonho parked along the way where Shownu apartment was.

– Thanks for today. I had fun working out with you.

– So, see you soon? – Wonho made it sound like a question, as if he wasn’t so sure they would be seeing each other again.

– Bet on it! – replied his mate, his face lit with a smile, while he walked away.


End file.
